Goldene Zeiten 5 1/2 "Mission Deep Gore"
thumb|250px|Agent Tops "Mission Deep Gore"thumb|left|250px|Agent Tops "Mission Deep Gore"Special Agent Tops "Mission Deep Gore" Der Auftrag 'T'ops saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und las einige Akten, die ihm eine Angestellte des Senats reingebracht hatte. Sieh mal einer an, dachte der Matoraner und las weiter. Die Sondereinheit Deep Gore war um alle ihre Makuta beseitigt worden und es sei nur noch offen wo sich die Luftschiffflotter der Deep Gore Schatten Matoraner befand. Der Matoraner las weiter. Die Tabelle beschrieb das was die Überlebenden der Angriffe in ihren Aussagen angeben hatten an. Für den Agenten war dies aber keine Information, der er große Bedeutung schenken konnte. Die Angaben waren zu ungenau. Tops las die letzte Seite der Akte und schlug sie zu. Also gut, sagte er zu sich, ich darf für den Senat von Olda Nui die Luftschiffe der Schattenmatoraner von Deep Gore finden. Tops war über diesen Auftrag hoch erfreut, denn er hatte lange Zeit nur Sabotagen der Dunklen Jäger aufgedeckt oder dubiose Toa beschattet, die ihm zudem sehr komisch vorkamen. 'D'er Agent stand auf und schob den Stuhl unter den Schreibtisch. Sein Ziel war das Archiv des Senats Komplexes. Genauer gesagt die Abteilung in der die Aufzeichnungen von Luft und Teleporterwege aufbewahrt wurden. Tops wusste sofort nach was er suchen musste. Aber vorher musste er mit einer Toa sprechen, die vieleicht etwas wissen konnte, was für ihn von großer Bedeutung war. Sie hatte bereits von Rufus den Auftrag bekommen eine Daten Kassete zu bergen und diese dann dem Senat zu übergeben. Doch sie war nicht erschienen. Der Matoraner beschloss darauf hin, nach Ga Metru zu gehen, um sich mit Tuyet direckt zu treffen. Der Agent legte seine handliche Ausrüstung an, griff seinen Aktenkoffer und rannte in den Flur. Er musste den Magnetzug nach Ga Metru erreichen. Er musste dringend mit Tuyet sprechen. 'T'ops schaffte es so gerade noch den Zug zu bekommen und sah aus dem Fenster. Desto näher er dem Küstenmetru kam, desto unwohler fühlte er sich. Er schritt aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude und sah auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus zu. Doch zu seiner schrecklichen Überraschung war der Platz von Vahki abgeriegelt und weitere Vahki evakuierten die Matoraner im Umkreis des Rathauses. Er befürchtete schreckliches und seine unheilvolle Erwartung erfüllte sich. Eine gewaltige Explosion trieb tief rote Flammen aus allen Fenstern des prachtvollen Gebäudes. Die Druckwelle brachte ihn, alle Vahki und Pasanten zu Fall. Als er wieder auf sah, erkannte er zwei weitere Toa, die in das noch immer brennende Gebäude rannten. Tuyets Genesung 'T'akafu saß neben Levika auf der Bank und blickte auf die Maschiene in der Tuyets Köper schlief. "Was bewirkt diese Maschine?" fragte Takafu. "Sie sorgt dafür das die Gefühle und Erinnerungen nicht entweichen können und anstelle einen Seelenstein formen, den angeschlagenen Herzstein von Tuyet regeneieren." erklärte Levika, "Es dauert zwar noch ein ganze weile, aber wenn die Genusungszeit vorbei ist, ist unsere Tuyet die sie immer war." Das zu hören erfreute Takafu und er strich mit der Hand über das Glas über Tuyets Kanohi. "Wenn du ersmal wieder wach bist," weinte er, "haben wir abe einiges Nach zuholen!" Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude. 'S'eit dem Tag an dem das mit der Bombe geschehen war, hatten Scorpi und Lillidh auf Levika aufgepasst damit es ihr besser ging. Doch das war nicht immer leicht. Der Toa wusste das es Levika viel Kraft kostete, das Schicksaal ihrer Schwester zu verkraften. Anders als Takafu, der seine Verzweiflung an seinen Gegnern ausließ begann Levika immer weniger zu Essen und Trinken. Auch Jadek hatte Levika öfters darauf hingewiesen, das wenn sie weiter so wenig zu sich nimmt, sie auch Probleme bekommen würde. Selbst der zweite Toa des Lebens war traurig, das er Tuyet zwar das Leben erhalten konnte, aber nicht die verlorene Kraft. Nach 8 Tagen erwachte Tuyet wieder und konnte in ein normales Krankenzimmer verlegt werden. 'T'uyet saß in ihrem Krankenzimmer und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Spiegelbild. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Explosion nur sehr knapp überstanden hatte und das ihre kurze Genesungszeit ihrem Körper einiges an Kräfte gekostet hatte. Dieses Ereigniss hatte ihre Innere Unruhe wieder erweckt und einige Fragen aufgeworfen, die sich die Toa nicht verstand. Besonders ein Traum machte ihr besonders viele Gedanken. Es war etwas, was sie aus ihren Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder versuchte los zu werden. Sie spürte das sie wieder müde wurde. Die Toa des Wassers schlief wieder ein. Sie schlief tief und fest und träumte von Takafu. Doch der Traum wandelte sich wieder in den Traum um, der sie die letzten acht nächte heimgesucht hatte. Tuyets Traum! Anderswo... Eine Gestalt saß in der Zelle der Grube, einem Unterwassergefängnis, und dachte über ihre bisherige Situation nach. Der Gestalt wurde klar, dass viele Verbrecher hierher kamen. Sie hatten schon verrückte Ideen - einige hatten tatsächlich versucht, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu stürzen. Schon bald kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das hier ein Gefängnis für dumme Verbrecher sein musste; doch einer der Gefangenen war hierfür der eindeutige Gegenbeweis: sie selbst! Sie war weder dumm, noch hatte sie sich irgendeines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht. Sie hatte alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, um dem Großen Geist Mata Nui zu dienen. Das war leider nicht sehr viel, und das wollte sie ändern. Aber so etwas ist doch kein Verbrechen! Also musste es etwas anderes sein. Vermutlich gehörten diese Entführer zu den Dunklen Jägern. Sie entführten langsam auf der ganzen Welt Personen, um diese schließlich für viel Lösegeld wieder freikaufen zu lassen. Allerdings hatten sie dabei nicht viel Glück. Sie entführten nur Wesen, die stark und intelligent aussahen. Jeder würde diese Helden sofort freikaufen, um einen äußerst nützlichen Beschützer für die Matoraner zurückzugewinnen. Doch tatsächlich verbargen sich hinter diesen mächtigen Helden dann doch nur dumme Verbrecher. Nur einen einzigen echten Helden hatten sie bisher entführt - und das war eben sie. Dummerweise, dachte sie, hatten sie aber offenbar vergessen, die Außenwelt gerade über ihre Entführung und Lösegeldforderung zu informieren. Als sie die Entführer darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, ignorierten sie sie, und die anderen Gefangenen lachten sie aus. Niemand nahm sie ernst. Dieser minderwertige Abschaum des Universums! *** Plötzlich begann alles zu beben. Die Entführer schienen es zu ignorieren, als hätten sie es erwartet, als wäre das hier ganz normales... Oder als ob sie gar keine Lebewesen, sondern nur Roboter wären. Die Entführten gerieten jedoch in Panik, hämmerten gegen die Wände und Gitter, schrien um Hilfe. Zuerst hielt die Gestalt ihre Reaktion für übertrieben, doch dann fiel ihr etwas auf: An den Wänden hatten sich Risse gebildet, durch die Wasser hereinfloss. Fast so, als wäre ihr Gefängnis unter Wasser. Aber es war kein normales Wasser. Anfangs war es noch unauffällig, es kitzelte nur ein wenig. Doch je höher das Wasser anstieg, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas ihren Körper zerfetzen und neu zusammensetzen wollen. Als das Wasser weiter anstieg, holte das Wesen instinktiv tief Luft, um nicht zu ertrinken. Bald stand unser gesamtes Gefängnis unter Wasser. Ängstlich blickten sie sich um... Nein, die anderen blickten sich ängstlich um. Die Gestalt fühlte mich im Wasser wie zu Hause. Doch lange würde sei die Luft nicht mehr anhalten können. Sie sah, wie den anderen Entführten inzwischen die Luft ausging und sie instinktiv nach Luft schnappten. Sie würden wohl nicht mehr lange überleben. Und doch blieben sie noch lange aufrecht stehen. Da Wasser ihr Element war, schaffte sie es noch über 5 Minuten, die Luft anzuhalten, bis auch sie nach Luft schnappte... Und tatsächlich füllte sich ihre Lunge mit Luft. Sie wusste nicht, wie es möglich war, doch sie konnte unter Wasser atmen. Nun verstand das Wesen auch, wieso die anderen nicht schon ertrunken waren. Das Beben hatte jedoch immer noch nicht aufgehört, und an dem Stein, aus dem das Gefängnis bestand, waren bereits erste Schäden zu sehen. Einige der Gefangenen traten gegen die Gitterstäbe, und sie brachen einfach so aus der Decke und dem Boden heraus, als wäre der Stein doch nur grober Sand. Das Gitter der Gestalt gab jedoch nicht nach. Wie sehr sie auch daran rüttelte, nichts geschah. Sie konnte nur von ihrem Gefängnis aus beobachten, wie die Gefangenen versuchten zu fliehen, während die Entführer alles gaben, sie daran zu hindern. *** Das Wesen, auch unter den Namen Tuyet bekannt gab sich alle Mühe den Wärtern zu helfen. "Das ist meine Chance. Wenn ich mich jetzt beweise, dann werde ich aus diesem Gefängnis entlassen oder befreit werden und alle werden wissen, dass ich nicht die bin für die sie mich halten." Sagte Tuyet zu sich selbst. Mit ihrem Dreizack saugte sie das gesamte Wasser auf und lies es in einer Druckwellen-Artigen Explosion wieder frei. Im nächsten Moment war Tuyet allein. Sie sah sich einige male um. Auf einmal erschien ein leuchtender Punkt in der Ferne, der langsam größer wurde. Aus diesem Punkt kam eine Gestalt. "Das... das kann nicht wahr sein... bin ich denn verrückt?" Fragte Tuyet sich selbst als sie das Wesen erkannte. Sie sah genauso aus wie sie. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Nein, sie waren sich nicht ähnlich. Sie waren Identisch. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Tuyet. "Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich bin Tuyet. Ein anderes du von einem anderen Universum." Tuyet sah die neuangekommene Tuyet unglaubwüdig an. "Und was willst du hier?" Fragte sie. "Unser Universum ist knapp davor wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Mata Nui wird erweckt. Wir brauchen nur einen Gegenstand um die Makuta endgültig zu besiegen." Sagte Tuyet und zeigte auf ihr anderes ich. "Mich?" "Nein. Die Überreste des Nui-Steins. Mit ihm haben wir die Kraft den Makuta von Metru Nui endgültig zu besiegen. Nicht nur ihn, sondern alles böse und frieden kann herrschen, unter dem Regime von Mata Nui." Die, in diesem Universum einheimische, Tuyet sah die neuagekommene Tuyet böse an. "Dieses Artefak hat nur schande über mich gebracht. Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben! Gar nichts!" Sie packte Tuyet an de Kehle, während das Erdbeben seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, "Gar Nichts!" Sagte sie nocheinmal und schleuderte Tuyet gegen eine Wand. Als Tuyet wieder aufsah, sah sie einen gewaltigen Stein auf sie zufallen. In ihrem letzten Moment spührte sie Wissen in sich... das Wissen versagt zu haben. Bericht an den Senat 'T'ops hatte echte Probleme beim Schreiben. Er hatte mittlerweile den dritten Versuch begonnen, den Bericht über den Vorfall in Ga Metru zu verfassen. Da er sich absolut sicher war, das dieser Anschlag weder von den Dunklen Jägern noch von den Schatten Matoranern von Deep Gore geplant und ausgeführt wurde. Aus den Informationen des Senats hatte er erfahren, das Tuyet die Explosion schwer Verletzt überlebt hatte und acht Tage im Koma lag. Das die Toa des Wassers überlebt hatte erfreute den Agenten. Aber er spürte auch, das irgend etwas nicht stimmte, das machte ihn besonders Besorgt. Was war auf der Kassette die Tuyet ihm zuspielen sollte? Der dritte Anlauf klappte und der Bericht war verfasst. Zufrieden mit seinem Schreibwerk ging er aus seinem Büro in das von Rufus und Marlene. "Hier ist der Bericht!" sprach er vergnügt. Rufus nahm den Bericht ab und verabschiedete sich von Tops. "Ach noch was," schob er hinter her, "hier ein Brief von Tuyet an dich!" Der Agent nahm den Brief und öffnette ihn. 'R'ufus und die übrigen 12 Senatoren depatierten über den Vorfall. Alles sprach gegen die Deep Gore Schattenmatoraner und auch gegen die Dunklen Jäger. Selbst Dume wusste nicht recht, wen man theoretisch dafür in Veranwortung ziehen konnte. So beschlossen sie, das sich Tops der Sache annehmen solle, sobald er die Deep Gore Schatten Matoraner gefunden und eleminiert hatte. Tops der sich schon aus eigendem Interres an dem Vorfall zeigte, nahm den zweiten Auftrag in seine Liste auf. Aber bevor er sich wieder Deep Gore zuwenden würde, würde er Tuyet besuchen und mit ihr sprechen müssen. Der Agent wusste wer Tuyet und ihre Freunde wahren, denn der Matoraner war einer aus diesem Freundeskreis. Jadek und er kannten sich schon recht lange. Auch mit Scorpi verstand er sich prächtig. 'D'er Matoraner traf Tuyet am Morgen mit Takafu, Scorpi und Jadek. Das erste was Tops tat, war sich zu vergewissern das es Tuyet wirklich wieder gut ging. Erst dann kam er auf das wesentliche zurück. Tuyet übergab ihm die Datenkassete und beschrieb dem Agenten mit kurzen Sätzen, was sie in dem Rathaus beobachtet hatte. Tops war schockiert, dieser Sache musste er recht bald nach gehen musste. Aber jetzt konnte er sich erst mal beruhigt die Schatten Matoraner von Deep Gore vornehmen. Mit den Daten der Kassete versprach er sich etwas über die Teleporterwege, die verschlüsselt waren herraus zu finden und er lag damit auch auf der richtigen Seite. Dem Zufolge bewegte sich die Luftschiff Flotte ständig. Wodurch sie natürlich nicht auf zufinden war. Aber mit dem Codtefizierer konnte er nun die Rute der Flotte beobachten. Ausprache im Nebel 'T'uyet war direckt nach dem Treffen mit Tops nach Sugral Nui gereist. Sie hatte sich etwas mehr Voräte mitgenommen. weil sie sich etwas länger in der Goldenen Stadt aufhalten wollte. Sie quartierte sich in das Vorzimmer des Spiegelsaals ein und bereitet sich innerlich auf das vor was sie erwarten würde. Die Toa des Wassers war immer wieder über die versteckten Eigenschaften von Kanohi Masken überrascht. Eine von diesen war es ebend auch, welche Erinnerungen der Träger in der Kanohi speicherten. Diesen Erinnerungen musste Tuyet jetzt nach gehen um wieder ihre innere Ruhe wieder zu finden. Sie aß etwas und tran einen großen Becher Moako Tee. Dann schwamm sie ein paar Runden in dem See der zu der Anlage gehörte und erst dann traute sie sich in den Spiegelsaal. Der Raum füllte sich wieder mit Nebel und erschuf Bilder. Aus den Bildern wurde ein Film. Sie selbst war in diesem Film und konnte alles sehen und hören. Nur sie war für die Umgebung nicht wahrnehmbar. 'S'ie sah wieder den Kampf in der Grube und wie sie der Bewusstlosen anderen Tuyet die Maske abnahm und ihre Rüstung mit dieser austauschte. Im nächsten Moment sah sie nur wie Steine und Geröll das Gefängnis unter sich begruben. Sie erschrak kurz als sie aus den Augen der Tuye, die zu Tode kam, wie ein großer Stein auf diese zuviel. Damlas als diese Dinge geschahen war sie in einer Schockartigen Lage gewesen und hatte die Tuyet die aus einer anderen Dimension kam aus einer Kurschlußhandlung ausser gefecht gesetzt. Das diese dadurch in der Grube umkam, traf sie jetzt hart und tief. Ich hätte ihr das Leben retten können, weinte Tuyet leise, anstelle ihr meine Rüstung und Maske anzulegen. Für die Toa die so hart und brutal sein konnte war es eine komische Erfahrung, über eine Person zu weinen, die sie nicht einmal gekannt hatte. 'T'ief in den Erinnerungen der Maske war gespeichert, das diese Tuyet in ihrem Universum einen Freund gehabt hatte. Tuyet musste diesen Freund, diesen Lhikan finden und ihm sagen, wie seine große Liebe zu Tode gekommen war. Auch wenn dieser Lhikan dann ein Recht hatte sie zu hassen, hoffte sie das dieser ihr vergeben würde. Die Bilder um sie herum verschwanden und der Nebel ließ nach. Tuyet blickte um sich und sah einen Toa der sie traurig und vor wurfsvoll ansah. "Du musst Lhikan sein?" fragte Tuyet verlegen, "du bist der Freund der Tuyet die in dieses Universum geschickt wurde?" Der Toa nickte. "Warum musste Tuyet sterben?" fragte Lhikan mit erstem Ton, "warum?" Tuyet sammelte all ihren Mut und beichtete alles was damals in der Grube geschehen war. "Es tut mir unaussprechbar Leid," sprach sie und brach in Tränen, "bitte vergebt mir!" "Ich kann euch, dir Tuyet nicht wiedergeben," fuhr Tuyet traurig fort, "aber ich kann ihre letzte Mission für sie beenden, damit sie in ihrem Opfer nicht versagt hat!" Tuyet zog den wahren Nui Stein aus ihrem Beutel und reichte ihn Lhikan herüber. Dann füllte sich der Raum wieder mit Nebel und der Toa Lhikan mit dem zweiten Nui Stein war wieder verschwunden. Tops und Takua 'N'icht nur der Senat zeigte an der Schatten Matoraner Flotte großes Interrese. Und so lag es nahe, das sich der Senatsagent auch bald mit einem des Ordens auseinandersetzten musste. Tops begegnete bei seinen Rescherschen über neutrale Lufträume Takanuva. Da er und der Titan gute Freunde waren, nannte Tops Takanuva immer noch Takua. Takua hatte sich ebenfall über Luft und Landezonen Informationen eingeholt und zu seiner verärgerung, gab es 8 neutrale Luft und Landezonen. Da diese Informationen officiel waren, erfuhren sie auf ihre Fragen direkt die Antworten. Ledeglich in einer Sache waren sich beide nicht einig, waren diese Schattenmatoraner durch Schattenegel oder aus freiem Willen zu solchen geworden. Sollten diese wirklich durch den Einsatz von Schattenegeln zu Schattenmatoranern wurden, könnte Takua / Takanuva sie wieder in ihre Ursprungsmatoraner zurück verwandeln. Im Falle, das diese aus eigendem Willen und ohne zwang zu den Makuta wechselten, dann blieb nur noch eine Eleminierung übrig. Etwas das Takau nicht so recht gefiel. Tops war es egal, auf welche Art und Weise das Problem erledigt werden würde. 'E'ines dieser neutralen Flugfelder lag in Xia. Diese Tatsache machte es aus mehreren Hinsichten am Interresantesten. Da beide Agenten ja auch an einer unheilvollen Nebenangelegenheit arbeiteten. Tops und Takua reisten zusammen nach Xia. Der Matoraner fand sich auf der Insel der Vortixx nicht sonderlich wohl. Auf der Insel trafen sie auch Brutaka, der in Botars Auftrag Roodaka wieder einfangen sollte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch trennten sich die Wege wieder und Brutaka setzte seine Mission fort. Tops und Takua gingen in das Rathaus von Xia wo an einer Infotafel alle wichtigen Gebäude aufgezählt waren und ihr Standort angegeben wurden. Der kleine Flughafen weit ausserhalb der Städte lag weckte das erste Interrese der beiden. Dennoch teilten sie sich auf und suchten jetzt getrennt. Takua suchte den Flughafen am Stadtrand und Tops in den großen Central Flughafen. Tops hielt inne als er feststellen musste, das ein neu angebauter Teil als Vermietet deklariert war. 'D'er Matoraner schlich sich um das Bürogebäude und kletterte in eines der offenen Fenster. Die Bürokraft die hier sonst arbeitete machte ihre Arbeit sehr gut, denn jeder Nutzer des vermietbaren Flugplatzteils war sauber und ordentlich aufgeschrieben. Unter dieses Benutzern die sich die Flugfläche mieteten war ein Matoraner der nur durch die Abkürzung D. B. Eckator unterzeichnet waren. Eckator war dem Agenten aus sehr schrecklicher erfahrung noch immer in Erinnerung. Der Matoraner hatte Tops Schwester hinterhältig ermordet. Tops hatte ihn verfolgt, doch Eckator entkam. Ein anderer Benutzer war ein gewisser R. Akaturb. Der Agent fotographierte die Akten. Tops musste sich zusammen reissen, denn das Verbrechen an seiner Schwester nahm in seinem Kopf wieder Gestalt an. Tops Erinnerungen. 'V'or einem Jahr. Die 3 Matoraner rannten so schnell sie konnten vor den Wassermassen davon. Imnu waren die größten Teile der Höhle überflutet und machten das deutlich, was den Matoranern vorher verborgen geblieben war. Die große zentrale Höhle bildete jetzt einen See mit vielen kleinen kristalinen Inseln. Die größte diese Inseln war die mit mit dem kleinen Dom. Eckator, Tops und seine Schwester schwammen auf die Dominsel zu und gingen auf dieser wieder an Land. Die Drei beeilten sich, wer zu erst in dem aus Kristallen geformten Gebäude war. Im Hauptteil des Doms standen zwei Sockel, auf jedem Sockel stand eine Figur aus reinstem Kristall. Die Matoraner waren stolz, dass sie die Statuen gefunden hatten. Nun galt es diese wieder an ihren Bestimmungsort zu bringen. Doch einer von ihnen hegte andere Gedanken. Sie ist so wertvoll, dachte Eckator und starrte vernarrt auf eine der Kristallfiguren. Du würdest mir viel Geld einbringen, sprach er zu sich. Doch dabei war er wohl zu laut, so das Tops ihn gehört hatte. "Die beiden Kristallfiguren sind nicht für uns persönlich gedacht!" mahnte Tops. "'W'ieso denn nicht?" fragte Eckator überascht und leicht verägert. "Diese beiden Figuren gehen nach Olda Nui," fuhr Tops mit ernster Stimme fort, "wie es unser Auftrag verlangt!" "Unser Auftrag!" kicherte Eckator hemisch, "ich für meinen Teil habe andere Ziele als diesen Auftrag!" Tops und Eckator begannen sich lautstark zu streiten und Tops behielt die Oberhand und überwältigte Eckator. Dieser war stink sauer. Tops steckte die beiden Kristallfiguren in seine Tasche, welcher er extra dafür angefertigt hatte und wandte sich seiner Schwester zu. "Lass uns hier ab hauen!" sagte er beunruhigt, "ich fühle mich erst wieder Besser, wenn die 2 Figuren in Olda Nui sind." Die beiden Matoraner gingen den Kreutzgang zur Tür hinab. Eckator bewegte sich einige Meter hinter ihnen. Auf Höhe des Orgelraumes und der Treppe zu diesem blieben Tops und seine Schwester stehen. Eckator war verschwunden. Sie riefen laut nach ihm doch dieser antwortete nicht. 'T'ops und seine Schwester kehrten um und standen wieder in dem Kreuzgang. Tops drehte sich um und sah hoch zu den zwei Orgeln. Dort stand Eckator und lächelte finster. "Da du etwas besitzt, was ich haben will und du es mir wohl nicht geben wirst," sprach er gereitzt und wütend, "nehme ich dir etwas weg, das dir sehr am Herzen liegt!" In dem Moment sprang er von dem Orgelplatz hinunter. Dabei hielt er sein Schwert nach untenzeigend. Tops schrie vor wut, Trauer und verzweiflung als er die Klinge durch den Körper seiner Schwester stechen sah. Das Schwert drang durch den Rücken und trat aus der Brust wieder aus. Geräuschlos sackte die Matoranerin zusammen und viel nach vorne in die Arme ihres weinenden und wehklagenden Bruders. Eckator in dess nutze die Gelegenheit, rannte aus dem Dom in Freie und war verschwunden. Entsetzt und immer noch tief bedrückt trug Tops seine leblose Schwester bis nach Olda Nui. Noch bevor er die zwei Kristallfiguren ablieferte suchte er einen kleinen See auf. 'D'ieser kleine See wahr der lieblingsort seiner Schwester. Sie hatte hier viele Stunden verbracht, wenn sie alleine sein und ihre ruhe haben wollte. Behutsam watete in den See bis an die Stelle wo er noch gerade stehen konnte und übergab den leblosen Körper seiner Schwester dem Wasser. "Meine Schwester durfte nur 18 Jahe alte werden!" weinte er leise, "warum gerade sie!" Eckator und die Schattenmatoraner! 'E'ckator lief unruhig auf dem Flugfeld herum. Er freute sich sichtlich, als die drei Luftschiffe am Himmel erschienen. Doch irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Eines der Luftfahrzeuge flog sehr unregelmäßig und in ungleichmäßigen Bahnen. Auf einmal sah er das hier und da grelle grüne Strahlen aus dem Körper des Luftschiffes traten. Aus der ferne sah er nur, das sich ein Punkt von demangeschlagenem Luftschiff zu einem noch intaktem bewegte. Eines Sekunde später explodierte das angeschlagene Luftschiff und seine brennenden Trümmer vielen auf das Flugfeld. Tops sah auf die Anzeige der komischen Schusswaffe, die er aus der Rüstkammer des abgestürtzten Luftschiffes gestohlen hatte. Das Lämpchen, das die Überhitzungsgefahr anzeigte stand auf höchster Stufe. Der Matoraner feuerte einfach nur noch einen Schuss durch die Steuerkanzel und warf die Waffe durch das Loch in der Bordwand. Sofort beschleunigte er seinen Jetpack und endkam der gewaltigen Explosion. 'E'ckator rannte zu dem letzten unversehrten Luftschiff und kletterte rasch hinein. Die Schattenmatoraner starteten wieder in die höhe. An Bord herrschte unruhe. Neben Eckator war noch ein weiterer Gast an Bord gelangt. Doch dieser war alles andere als erwünscht. Tops schlich durch den Gang an den Manschaftskabinen vorbei und sah in eine hinein. Die vier Schattenmatoraner hatten keine Chance. In einer schnellen Schussabfolge streckte er sie eiskalt nieder. Ein anderer Schattenmatoraner wachte an der Tür zur Rüstkammer. Tops zog ihn nach hinten weg und brach ihm das Genick. Er kanckte die Tür und suchte wieder diese Art Laserwaffe. Er fand eine und verließ die Waffenkammer des Luftschiffes wieder. Eckator erschrak als er aus dem Luftschiffrumpf erneut Strahlen austreten sah. Das Alram des Schiffes weckte alle Schattenmatoraner die noch nicht im Dienst waren. 'D'och sie waren dem wütenden, listigen und auch äusserst hinterhältigem Agent Tops nicht gewachsen. Einer nach dem anderen viel durch die Laser Waffe oder Tops Pistole. Im Komandoraum stand er und Eckator sich gegen über. Eckator zog seine Pistolen doch er schoß nicht als er den Signalknopf der Laserwaffe sah. "Weisst du was passiert," stotterte er ängstlich, "wenn du jetzt noch einen Schuss abfeuerst!" "Ja!" lachte Tops und warf die Waffe zu Ekator, "sie wird überhitzen und explodieren!" Eckator wahr gezwungen, die Waffe auf zufangen, damit sie nicht auf den Boden viel. "Verdammt!" schrie Eckator, "was hast du mit der Waffe gemacht!" "Naja , einweing spezielkleber," lachte Tops zufrieden, "ist auch nicht ohne!" Der Agent stellte sich neben Eckator, dem dicke Schweißperlen über die Kanohi liefen. "Schöne grüße von meiner Schwester!" sprach er und löste einen Schuss aus der Waffe. 'D'er Schuss beföderte Eckator durch das Fenster des Steuer und Kontrollraumes. Tops sah zufrieden und lächelnd wie Eckator kurz vor dem Aufschlagen auf dem Boden samt der Waffe explodierte. Jetzt war es Zeit nach Hause zu gehen sagte er zu sich und suchte Takua auf. Dieser war nicht besonder gut gelaunt, denn er hatte etwas herraus gefunden, das den Orden von Mata Nui in den Grundfesten erschüttern könnte. An dem Schweigen des Titans erkannte Tops das er etwas unheilvolles festgestellt hatte. Kategorie:Epos